1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video, voice, and data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enclosure for facilitating and protecting splices and connections in communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
When communication services are provided to homes and businesses, many cable splices and connections are needed between the provider and the subscriber. In a typical communication distribution system, a distribution cable can carry communication signals to and from the provider. Individual subscriber drop lines can be spliced from the distribution cable to provide the communication services to each individual subscriber. Where such splices or connections are made, an enclosure is typically used to protect these structures from physical damage and environmental elements, such as moisture, dirt, etc.
The distribution cable and the drop lines are transmission mediums for the communication services. Such transmission mediums can comprise optical waveguides, coaxial cables, telephone cables, electrical wires, and other like waveguides or devices. As used throughout this specification, the term xe2x80x9coptical waveguidexe2x80x9d denotes an optical fiber, a planar light guide circuit, a fiber optic pigtail, and other optical waveguides. A typical distribution cable can comprise one or more individual transmission mediums bundled together. Each individual transmission medium of the distribution cable can provide services to a limited number of subscribers. Typically, each individual transmission medium of the distribution cable is spliced or connected to one or more individual drop lines.
Conventional enclosures can protect the splices or connections of the transmission mediums in the communication distribution system. Such enclosures can have a first port, which allows a first portion of the distribution cable and drop lines to enter the enclosure. Additionally, conventional enclosures can have a second port, which allows a second portion of the distribution cable and drop lines to enter the enclosure. Inside the enclosure, an individual transmission medium of the distribution cable can be spliced or connected to one or more drop lines. Additionally, individual transmission mediums of the distribution cable can be spliced or connected to each other.
Conventional enclosures usually suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, the distribution cable and individual drop lines enter the enclosure through the same first and second ports. Accordingly, existing drop lines and existing transmission mediums of the distribution cable must be disturbed each time a new drop line or distribution cable is added to, or removed from, the enclosure. Such a disturbance can damage existing splices or connections or both, thereby disrupting the services provided to the subscribers.
Additionally, conventional enclosures typically contain a loose-fitting gasket between a housing of the enclosure and a removable cover plate. The cover plate can be removed from the enclosure to provide access for working in the enclosure. When the cover plate is removed, the loose-fitting gasket usually must also me removed and handled carefully to protect it from physical damage and environmental elements. If care is not exercised, the loose-fitting gasket can be dropped when the cover plate is removed, thereby damaging the gasket or exposing it to harmful environment elements such as dirt. Furthermore, because the gasket is loose-fitting, it typically must be manually held in place when the cover plate is being reattached to the housing. During attachment, a gap can sometimes be created between the cover plate and the gasket or between the gasket and the housing. The gap can allow external environmental elements such as moisture or dirt to enter the enclosure and damage the splices contained therein. Additionally, when the enclosure is mounted such that the cover plate and gasket are in a vertical position, holding the gasket in place while attaching the cover plate to the housing can be a difficult task.
Another problem of conventional enclosures can be associated with the strain relief device, which holds individual drop lines in the enclosure. A conventional strain relief device 700 is illustrated in FIGS. 7A and 7B. Strain relief device 700 typically comprises a support member 702. Support member 702 can be attached to a conventional enclosure (not shown). Support member 702 can have notches 704 for receiving a clamp 708 after clamp 708 is tightened. Clamp 708 can attach an individual drop line 706 to support member 702. However, notches 704 typically do not hold clamp 708 in place before clamp 708 is tightened. Clamp 708 can fit loosely around support member 702 before it is tightened. But, clamp 708 can easily fall off of support member 702 until it is tightened around drop line 706 and support member 702. Such a configuration can be troublesome since drop line 706 and clamp 708 need to be held in place while clamping them to support member 702. Additionally, clamp 708 usually cannot be pre-installed on support member 702 at the factory, because notches 704 will not retain clamp 708.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for an improved enclosure that allows individual drop lines to be added to, or removed from, the enclosure without disturbing existing transmission mediums or splices contained therein. There is also a need in the art for an improved enclosure that secures and protects the gasket between the cover plate and the enclosure""s housing when the cover plate is removed. Additionally, a need exists in the art for an improved strain relief device that allows a clamp to be installed at the factory, as well as in the field.
The present invention is generally drawn to a device useful in providing communications services to homes and businesses. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an enclosure that can facilitate and protect splices and connections between a distribution cable and an individual subscriber drop line. The enclosure can facilitate connections between the distribution cable and the drop line by providing separate ports for the distribution cable and the drop line. Additionally, the enclosure can facilitate multiple connections between the distribution cable and multiple drop lines by providing separate ports for each drop line.
The enclosure can have a first port, a second port, and one or more drop ports. A first portion of the distribution cable can enter the enclosure through the first port, and a second portion of the distribution cable can enter the enclosure through the second port. One or more drop lines can enter the enclosure through a respective drop port. Inside the enclosure, an individual transmission medium can be separated from the distribution cable and spliced to form one or more drop lines. The individual drop ports can allow additional drop lines to be added or removed without disturbing items existing in the enclosure. Items existing in the enclosure can include the distribution cable, the transmission medium from the distribution cable, other drop lines, and splices or connections.
The present invention can allow multiple openings for drop lines in the enclosure without compromising the ability of the enclosure to keep out moisture and dirt. Each drop port can have a removable drop plug that can prevent moisture and dirt from entering the enclosure. If the drop port is empty, then a closed drop plug can substantially seal the empty drop port opening. If the drop port contains a drop line, then an open drop plug can substantially seal the drop port opening around the drop line. If necessary, a sealant device such as tape, caulk, insulation, or other similar items can be provided around the drop line to further seal the drop port opening.
The present invention can also allow access to the interior of the enclosure without compromising the ability of the enclosure to keep out moisture. A removable cover plate having a sealing member such as a gasket can be attached to the enclosure. The sealing member can be coupled to the cover plate. Alternatively, the sealing member can be coupled to the enclosure""s housing. The sealing member can be protected from damage and dirt by remaining coupled to the cover plate or housing when the cover plate is removed. This configuration can also prevent the separate tasks of removing and protecting the sealing member when the cover plate is removed. Additionally, the sealing member can seal any gaps between the cover plate and the removable drop plugs in the drop ports.
The present invention can also provide strain relief for the drop lines or distribution cable that enter the enclosure. A strain relief device according to the present invention can comprise a support member and a clamping device. The support member can be attached to the enclosure. The clamping device can be coupled to the support member. The clamping device can then attach the drop line or the distribution cable to the support member, thereby relieving the strain on the drop line or the distribution cable. The support member can have holes or slots for receiving the clamping device. The clamping device can fit into the holes or slots. The holes or slots can mechanically hold the clamping device in place, thereby allowing the clamping device to be pre-installed at the factory or in the field.
A splitting device for dividing signals among a plurality of subscribers can also be provided in the enclosure of the present invention. If the distribution cable contains optical waveguides, then the splitting device can be an optical splitter. The optical splitter can divide optical signals among a plurality of subscribers.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments, read in conjunction with, and reference to, the accompanying drawings.